


Familiarity

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mm kisses uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima wondered how it had come this, with the both of them on the floor and Nishinoya comfortably leaning against his back. Practice had ended just minutes ago and instead of seeking out Asahi or anyone else, Nishinoya came to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to precious parkie :> !

Tsukishima wondered how it had come to this, with the both of them on the floor and Nishinoya comfortably leaning against his back. Practice had ended just minutes ago and instead of seeking out Asahi or anyone else, Nishinoya came to _him_.

It had become a routine, Tsukishima realised, for Nishinoya to sit beside him during water breaks and after practices, either in silence or with short casual conversations. In the beginning, Tsukishima had found it strange for Nishinoya to be so quiet, considering how he and Tanaka were the noisiest out of the whole lot but he gradually got used to it. Craning his head to watch the libero gulp down his water, Tsukishima couldn’t help but relax a little though restraining from leaning his entire weight against him.

“Y’know, you’re not such a bad person.” Nishinoya casually started only when everyone else had left to change, with Yamaguchi sending them an odd look before scurrying ahead.

Tsukishima scoffed, returning his gaze back to the floor. Was there a point in mentioning it?

Nishinoya didn’t say anything else for the next few minutes until he abruptly stood up to try and pull Tsukishima along. “Come on! We shouldn’t keep the others waiting!”

 

 

It continued for another week before Yamaguchi became curious enough to ask but Tsukishima merely responded with a shrug. He didn’t even know the answer himself.

 

 

Nishinoya sat himself down beside Tsukishima, their knees bumping. Tsukishima turned to send a questioning look at the libero but he wasn’t quite ready for the wide grin and bright eyes to be directed at him with such intensity.

“Good job, Tsukishima! You were awesome today!” Nishinoya thumped his shoulder and Tsukishima felt like heart was about to beat right out of his chest and he was pretty damn sure it wasn’t because of that supposedly encouraging smack.

 

 

It was one of the rare times Nishinoya would chatter non-stop around Tsukishima, talking about practice that day and what had happened in his class. Remaining seated while Nishinoya stood with hands waving about in the most extravagant of ways that could rival Hinata, Tsukishima let his gaze linger on the libero longer than he usually would. For someone of such a small stature, his personality was practically bursting at the seams and with the distance between them, Tsukishima could almost feel a warmth bloom throughout him and nice as it was, the sensation unsettled him. Too many uncertainties and questions.

He hadn’t realised Nishinoya had gone quiet, staring at him thoughtfully with pursed lips and folded arms. “What? Sorry, I didn’t—Hey!” Nishinoya pulled his glasses off and raised it out of his reach before leaning in to press their lips together for a light kiss, lasting only a second till Nishinoya moved away.

Tsukishima could feel his entire being heating up as he gaped incredulously at the second year who dropped his glasses into his lap and wordlessly left, humming a cheerful tune under his breath. A quick glance around confirmed that no one had seen them, thankfully. Returning to practice, he couldn’t help but note how the tips of Nishinoya’s ears remained pink which Tsukishima found himself liking just a little too much.

 

 

Nothing eventful happened over the next few days and Tsukishima was beginning to grow restless. Neither of them had spoken to each other since the… incident, and Tsukishima wanted—no, needed to know what the hell that was all about.

“Nishinoya-san.” He cornered Nishinoya after practice in the locker room once everyone else had left, staring as though he expected the libero to read his mind. Clearly he couldn’t, judging by the brow raised in confusion.

“Yeah, Tsukishima-kun? Ooh did you want to ask your great senpai to help you with receives?” Nishinoya chest swelled with pride, though he visibly deflated when Tsukishima didn’t seem the least amused.

“Look, it’s about… That day. The kiss.” Intertwining his fingers, Tsukishima averted his gaze with a frown set in his features. “Why?” It was the most coherent he could be at that moment unfortunately.

“I don’t know? Because I wanted to?” Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure what to make of that answer but before he could get another word in, Nishinoya continued, “I just thought you needed it! Was it too much? I’m sorry—“

“I think,” Tsukishima started quietly, finally making eye contact with other. “I think I need another.”

The libero made a noise that sounded like a cross between a gasp and a squeak, that familiar grin stretching across his lips once more before he grabbed Tsukishima’s collar to tug him down for a kiss. This time it lasted longer and quite frankly, much more satisfying.

When they finally parted, albeit reluctantly, Tsukishima tilted his head with a smile. “I think we’ll have to make some arrangements if we’re going to do this again; my back is starting to hurt.”

“You rude little—! Show some respect!”

Tsukishima only laughed as he tried escape Nishinoya’s wrath, which involved trying to get Tsukishima into a chokehold for a noogie. Keyword, trying.

Somehow, Tsukishima figured he could really get used to this.


End file.
